Tsunami
thumb|Jonin Uniformthumb Tsunami Name: Tsunami Senju/Katou/Hatakethumb ♦ In Kana: ツナミ ♦ Alter: Part 1 : 25-26 Part 2: 29 ♦ Geburtstag: 3.1. ♦ Geschlecht: weiblich ♦ Status: lebend ♦ Dorf/Land: Konoha Gakure ♦ Größe: 169.1 cm ♦ Gewicht: 51.2 kg ♦ Blutgruppe: A thumb|left|Im Alter von 15-19 Jahren♦ Familie: - Tsunade (Mutter) - Dan Katou (Vater) - Nawaki (Onkel) - Shizune (Cousine) - Hashirama Senju (Urgroßvater) - Mito Senju (Urgroßmutter) - Kakashi Hatake (Verlobter) ♦ Team: - Team Kushina - Team11 // Team Tsunami ♦ Ninja Rang: Jonin ♦ Klassifizierung: Iryonin/Anbu ♦ Genin: mit 6 Jahren ♦ Chunin: mit 10 Jahren ♦ Jonin: mit 13 Jahren ♦ Meister: Kushina ,Tsunade, Jiraiya ♦ Schüler: - Negin Hyuga - Suichiro Todoyoshi - Shitaro Hatake - Akira Uchiha ♦ Fähigkeit: Medizinische Jutsus, übermenschliche Kräfte thumb|left|Tsunami und Kakashi♦ Elemente: - Feuer(Katon) - Wind(Fuuton) - Blitz (Raiton) - Erde (Doton) - Holz(Mokuton) - Lava(Youton) - Wasser(Suiton) ♦ Vertrauter Geist: Katsuyu (Nacktschnecke) ♦ Begleittier: Kitsune (Fuchs) ♦ Missionen: S-Rang: 40 A-Rang: 298 B-Rang: 415 C-Rang: 192 D-Rang: 195 Allgemeines Tsunami (=Riesenwelle) ist die Tochter der legendären Sannin Tsunade und ihrem früheren Verlobten thumb|left|Formt das VogelzeichenDan. Sie ist die Meisterin von Team 11/ Team Tsunami. Ihre Schüler sind Akira Uchiha, Shitaro Urusaku und Suichiro Todoyoshi. Sie ist hitzköpfig, temperamentvoll und kann gefährlich sein. Ihre Halskette ähnelt derselben Kette ihres Ururgroßvaters dem Shodai Hokage, jedoch bekam sie diese von ihrem Vater. Sie ist mit Kakashi Hatake lieert und bekommt wenige Monate nach Kurenai ein Kind von ihm. Erscheinung Sie ist eine der wenigen Charaktere mit roten Haaren, was sie von ihrenthumb|Tsunami schlägt mit Chakrafaust zu Eltern sehr unterscheidet. Ihre blauen Augen hat sie von ihrem Vater geerbt, ähnelt vom Aussehen her allerdings mehr ihrer Mutter. Meistens trägt sie violette Kleidung, die am Ende mit dem Symbol des Senju Clans gezeichnet sind.thumb Charakter Tsunami ist eine Laute Persönlichkeit die manchmal auch kindisch ist. Meistens wirkt sie frech, ist jedoch trotzdem auch oft freundlich und liebevoll, solang man ihr nicht auf die Nerven geht. Von ihrer Sensei Kushina hat sie es sich angewöhnt öfter "dattebane" an den Sätzen anzufügen. Sie weiß wie man sich durchsetzen kann thumb|left|eine wütende Tsunami xDist aufbrausend und hartnäckig. Ihre sentimentale Seite kennen hauptsächlich gute Freunde und Familie. Sie nimmt sich für ihr Team immer Zeit und schenkt ihnen Aufmerksamkeit, daher hat sie auch ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu ihren Schülern. Ihre beste Freundin ist Kurenai Yûhi, mit der sie oft und gerne etwas unternimmt. Privatleben Kindheit In ihrer Akademie Zeit, spielte sie den Lehrern öfter kleine Streiche und lies sich nicht oft von ihnen etwas sagen, trotzdem war sie die beste Schülerin der Klasse. Kakashi war ihr anfangs egal, zumindest redete sie es sich immer wieder ein obwohl sie tief im inneren wusste dass sie ihn sehr thumb|left|Tsunami und ihr Vater bevor er starb mochte. Sie verstand sich mit Obito Uchiha und Asuma Sarutobi sehr gut was bis heute noch so geblieben ist. Maito Gai versuchte es immer sie zu erobern doch stattdessen schrie sie ihn nur an weil er ihr auf die Nerven ging, doch trotzdem kommt sie mit ihm aus. thumb|Tsunami YouthMit 6 Jahren wurde sie zum Genin und kam in das Team von Kushina Uzumaki. Als ihr Vater starb, war sie lange sehr traurig, dann ging auch ihre Mutter aus Konoha, doch sie wollte nicht mitkommen und wuchs unter Jiraiyas Obhut auf, der für sie wie ein Ersatz war, daher nennt sie ihn bis heute noch Onkel Jiraiya. Sie hatte ein sehr gutes Verhältniss zu ihrem Sensei Kushina, die für sie wie eine große Schwester und Mutter war, der Charakter der beiden ähnelte sich auch und Tsunami schaute sich einiges bei ihrem Sensei ab, wie z.B. den Ausdruck "dattebane". Sie regte sich schon immer sehr auf wenn es hieß, dass Jungs stärker oder besser wären als Mädchen, daher prügelte sie sich früher sehr oft mit Jungs die dies behaupteten.thumb Freunde Zu ihren engsten Freunden gehören, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Genma Shiranui, Yugao Uzuki, Shizune, Kotetsu Hagane,Izumo Kamizuki, thumb|left|Kakashi und Tsunami auf einer Mission früherYamato,Kushina Uzumaki,Minato Namikaze, Obito Uchiha, Jiraiya. Sie unternimmt oft und gerne etwas mit ihrer besten Freundin Kurenai Yuuhi, die sie von früher Kindheit kannte. Auch neckt sie Kurenai oft wenn sie mit Asuma unterwegs ist, weil sie weiß dass die beiden ein Paar werden sollen. Yugao Uzuki lernte sie in ihrer Anbu Zeit kennen und unternimmt auch gerne mit ihr etwas. Obito Uchiha war ihr früher auch immer ein guter Freund mit dem sie sich gut verstand, als sie von ihrem Tod erfuhr, wollte sie es anfangs nicht wahrhaben.thumb|Tsunami and Obito thumb|left|Tsunami trifft auf Mikoto mit Sasuke und Kushina Kushina Uzumaki hatte eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben, da sie zu ihr aufsah und viel von ihr beigebracht bekam. Gemeinsam trainierten die beiden oft und ärgerten Minato und Kakashi. thumbZu ihrer Mutter Tsunade hat sie ebenso ein sehr gutes Verhältniss, trotz dass Tsunade ohne sie aus Konoha ging, da sie dieses Vorhaben verstand. Tsunade brachte ihr alles über Heiljutsus, Gifte und Taijutsus bei, daher kann sie sich in diesen Schwerpunkten an ihrer Mutter messen. Manch andere Dinge brachte sie sich auch selbst bei. Auch zu ihrem Vater sah sie auf, da er sie wie eine kleine Prinzessin behandelte und immer alles tat damit sie glücklich ist, daher war es sehr schwer für sie als sie erfuhr dass er starb. thumb|left|Tsunami Kakashi und Gai AbendsVon Maito Gai war sie früher bis heute oft genervt doch sie hat gelernt es zu ignorieren. Spätestens wenn er einen Versuch startet mit ihr zu flirten, wirkt sie zunächst schockiert und rastet im nächsten moment meistens aus. Trotzdem versteht sie sich gut mit ihm. Die Rivalität zwischen Kakashi und Maito Gai findet sie an manchen Tagen ziemlich nervig, doch an anderen Tagen feuert sie die beiden an und will sehen wie die beiden sich Wettkämpfe liefern. thumb|left|Tsunami mit ihrer besten Freundin Kurenai vor dem Krieg Jiraiya, brachte ihr in ihrer Kindheit viel bei und war immer für sie da, doch je weiblicher sie wurde desto öfter bekam er von ihr eine auf den Deckel, da sie es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte wenn er pervers wurde. Trotzdem hat sie ihn sehr gerne und er ist und bleibt für sie ihr Onkel Jiraiya.thumb|Jiraiya trägt die betrunkene Tsunami nachdem sie zusammen was trinken waren nachhause Verhältniss zu ihrem Team thumb|left|Team 11 / Team TsunamiNaruto Uzumaki und Shitaro Urusaku werden wie Kinder für sie, weswegen sie von ihnen Tante Tsunami gerufen wird, da Tsunami ihnen oft half und Verständniss für sie hat. Die Beziehung zu ihr und ihrer Schülerin Akira, spiegelt ihre Vergangenheit wieder, in der Akira sie selbst ist und sie die Rolle von Kushina hat. Es ist ihr wichtig aus Akira eine gute Kunoichi zu machen, daher trainiert sie regelmäßig mit ihr und unternimmt auch oft in der Freitzeit mit ihr Dinge. Sie ist anfangs die einzige die merkt, dass Akira etwas für Gaara fühlt und hilft ihr dabei. Liebe thumb|Tsunami und Kakashi kommen sich näherSie ist mit Kakashi lieert und erwatet ein Kind von ihm, welches während des 4. Ninjaweltkrieg geboren wird. Sie lernt ihn schon in jungen Jahren kennen und kam trotz seines damals kühlen Charakters gut mit ihm aus. Er war für sie da als ihr Vater starb und rettete sie während des Kyuubi Krieges. Nach einer Mission verband sie Kakashi, wodurch sich die beiden sehr nahe kamen. thumb|left|Kakashi gibt Tsunami ein Kussthumb|Kakashi Tsunami und ihr Kindthumb|left|Tsunami schwanger mit Kakashi beim Wiederaufbau von KonohaIhre Beziehung hielten sie anfangs geheim, da sie nicht wollten, dass es jemand mitbekommt und dies ausnutzt während eines Kampfes. Trotzdem wurden sie oft erwischt und erröteten beide immer wieder,später fällt es ihrem eigenen Team und auch seinem Team, Team 7, oft auf dass die beiden ineinander verliebt sind, spionierten sie aus und versuchten immer wieder herauszufinden was zwischen ihnen läuft.thumb|left|Tsunami und ihr Sohnthumb|Tsunami Kakashi und ihre Tochter Mito thumb|Die Familie Senju-Katou-Hatake mit Kakashi Tsunami und ihrem Sohn ^^ thumb|Tsunami und Kakashi auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus treffen sie auf Kurenai und ihr Baby